


In the Darkness with You

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: As she circled around to the back of the castle, she caught sight of a large bonfire and a silhouette she’d recognize anywhere.ORAda and Hecate talk about the last couple of months the night of the Halloween celebration after the events in the S2 Finale.





	In the Darkness with You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Meridel for giving this a look over. I have A LOT of feelings about s2 and I'm sure I'll be writing them more in depth in the next few months but for now have this thing I couldn't get out of my head. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Florence + the Machine's "Cosmic Love"

Hecate transferred into the gardens and started to make her rounds. The quiet of the evening soon muffled the excited squealing and music from the great hall. She neared the edges of the Cackle’s property and strengthened the protection spells. They didn’t necessarily need the reinforcement but with everything else that happened in the last couple of months, Hecate knew it was safer to be sure. As she circled around to the back of the castle, she caught sight of a large bonfire and a silhouette she’d recognize anywhere.

“Ada?” Ada jumped slightly and Hecate offered an apologetic smile. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Ada smiled in return. “I didn’t think you did.” She gestured toward the fire. “How did I do?”

Hecate nodded. “It’s nice but aren’t you expected in--”

Ada shook her head. “There isn’t much after the sweets other than the girls running around in a sugar rush. Dimity and the others have it well in hand.”

Hecate moved closer to the fire and raised her hands. The heat felt nice but she worried that no amount might warm the chill that still felt so fresh in her bones.

Ada clasped her hands in front of her. “I can leave if you’d rather--”

Hecate turned slightly. “Please, no, I’d appreciate the company.”

Ada nodded and turned back toward the fire. They stayed quiet for a few moments before she whispered, “I hope you can forgive me.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “What for?”

Ada moved to wrap her arms around herself. “The list is extensive at this point, is it not? For the stone, for Marigold, for not having the ability to be more honest with the girls today.”

“Ada,” started Hecate but Ada raised her hand.

“Please, Hecate, let me finish. I tell you time and again how much I value your opinion, how I trust your instincts but I feel this term, there have been so many times where I haven’t shown that and it’s not fair to you.”

Hecate moved closer and lightly touched Ada’s elbow, causing Ada to slightly loosen her arms. “It’s been a difficult term.”

Ada shook her head. “A feeble excuse.”

“Is it?”

“And they claim I’m too kind.”

Hecate sighed and clasped her hands behind her back, missing the warmth of the fire instantly. “I won’t deny that I was frustrated when you hired Marigold without consulting me first or when you dismissed my concerns but the rest of it, Ada, I had every chance to advise you differently and I chose not to. Do you know why?”

Ada shook her head slowly.

“I thought having the stone on display was a good idea, it’s a once in a lifetime if that, experience. We had no idea Ethel would elect to steal it.” Hecate sighed and moved a little closer. “As for today, I asked for honesty and you answered that request in the affirmative.”

“But you must—“

Hecate shook her head. “I accept your apology for Marigold but the rest is not necessary.” She moved to stand directly beside Ada and repositioned her hands in front of the fire. “Am I honestly not allowed to issue consequences for that pumpkin?”

Ada chuckled softly. “If I change the rules for you, darling, I’d have to change them for everyone.”

Hecate shrugged a shoulder in response.

They stayed like that a few moments before Ada looped her arm around Hecate’s waist. Hecate’s eyes scanned the area around them before she leaned into Ada’s touch.

“I set up a barrier before you came.”

“Of course,” replied Hecate. “Force of habit.”

Ada gave her a light squeeze and sighed, “If I’m honest I think I prefer this to the celebration inside.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “You’re lying.”

Ada leaned her head against Hecate’s arm. “Not after a day like today, I’m not.”

Hecate lowered one of her arms and brought it around Ada’s shoulders. She felt as if she’d said  _ I could have lost you _ more times in the last year and a half than in the whole of their relationship. The acknowledgement didn’t seem to do much to ease the pain so she just kept her arm around Ada.

Ada brought a hand up to Hecate’s and patted it softly. “It’s always a good idea to take a moment and be thankful we are witches.”

Hecate nodded and rubbed her thumb against Ada’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a moment before she cleared her throat. “There’s room for frivolity from time to time too, I suppose.”

Ada looked up at her and winked. “Now you’re lying.”

Hecate smirked. “Yes, well, I--”

A ripple in Ada’s barrier made them jump apart and they raised their hands in defense as Ada lowered the shield. Esme gave them an apologetic smile.

“I don’t mean to disturb you, Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom.”

Ada smiled. “Quite alright, what did you need, dear?”

“Most of the other girls have gone to bed but I heard some of the year threes planning fireworks and I couldn’t find any of the other teachers to warn them.”

Ada nodded. “Thank you, Esmeralda, we’ll see to it.”

Esme nodded in return and turned to walk back inside when Hecate spoke. “You aced potionless transfer last term, Miss Hallow, I’m sure you could give it a proper go.”

Esme smiled softly. “Yes, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate issued a small direction in case Esme’s magic wasn’t strong enough yet as their former pupil transferred away.

“It will be good to have her back,” offered Ada.

Hecate nodded. “That is if her mother will allow it.”

“Unfortunately, as talented as Esme is, I doubt any other school would accept her since Mrs. Hallow’s deception of the council.”

“It is a good thing we are not any other school,” replied Hecate as she gave Ada a soft smile.

Ada nodded and lifted her hand. “Shall we make sure our hall hasn’t burned yet?”

Hecate lifted her hand. “It would be wise, I should think.”

Ada’s small chuckle echoed in the night as they transferred away.

  
  



End file.
